Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other
by sexiruka
Summary: a love story between yuki and tohru where tohru gets pregnant causing a lot of drama
1. one passionate lovefilled night

Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other?

_Thinking_

Talking

_Memories/flashbacks_

**Tohru POV**

_It seemed like a wild dream. Who knew I would be with Yuki this way? I love all of them…I just didn't know I felt like this towards him. I'm worried though; I'd never been in a relationship, and living with him and his cousins made things awkward. Plus, I can't hug him without turning him into a rat even though we recently figured out he could hug me. We're going on a date today, but I'm nervous. I don't know what I should do it's my first date…_

"Miss Honda, is there something wrong? Was the date too sudden?" Yuki asked with worry.

"Oh no its fine" I said a bit quickly, waving my hands in the air. _If I tell him what's wrong, he will think it's childish._

"If you're worried about the date, don't be. We're just going to relax," Yuki said with a smile. _Wow. I don't know how, but he always seems to know what I'm thinking and just what to say to cheer me up._

"W-when do we leave?" I asked curious.

"In 30 minutes," he said with a smile.

"Ok." I said nervously, causing us both to smile.

~30 minutes later~

**Yuki POV**

"So where do you want to go first, Miss Honda?" I asked politely.

"Anywhere is fine, Yuki. I'm not picky," Tohru said with a smile. _I'm amazed. As long as we have lived together, and I still can't believe how selfless she is. However, it kind of makes me sad. I want her to tell me what she wants._"Is everything alright, Yuki?" she asked looking at me concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine. How about we do some shopping then go out for sushi?" I asked with a smile.

"Okay" she said with a smile that made my heart race. _I can't believe she agreed to date me. I'm so lucky._

_After shopping awhile, we headed to a restaurant for some sushi. After that, we took a walk, then we finally headed home when it got dark. When we arrived we found notes from Shigure and Kyo, saying they went to the main house; we decided to watch a movie. It was a romance because I let her pick, and by the end she was crying._

"What's wrong Miss Honda?" I asked concerned that she had started sniffling.

"Nothing. It's just that she was so lucky to be with him. It was so sweet." She turned and looked at me. "I hope we can be like that one day," she said with tears and a smile.

_I looked at her and gaped. Did she really just say that? We look into each other's eyes until she looks away_"Miss Honda," I said seriously. She turned and looked at me. "I'm sure we will," I said earnestly, then kissed her gently. _Kissing her is sweet. I knew I loved her, just not this much. I put my hands to her face softly and deepened the kiss._

**Tohru POV**

_Yuki is kissing me. My first kiss…It's as special as I thought it would be, and he's being extremely gentle. It feels wonderful. I want to stay like this forever, with Yuki._

**Yuki POV**

_I deepened the kiss before pausing for air. Almost immediately we started kissing again. I began getting hot. I want more of her, but don't want to hurt her. I licked her bottom lip softly, but she kept her mouth closed. So, I pushed my tongue in her mouth gently, to show her what I meant, and she opened her lips. Tasting her mouth is like honey…so sweet._

**Tohru POV**

_What is this heat I'm feeling in my stomach? I've never felt this before. Yuki tastes sweet; I don't want this to end. I stopped the kiss. "_Yuki, I want to give you everything." I said panting.

**Yuki POV**

_After she said that, I picked her up and carried her to the hallway. Still kissing, she whined a little about being heavy then kissed me again. She was being careful not to hug me when we were halfway down the hallway._

_The phone rang, and I picked it up._"Hello?"

"Hey Yuki, something came up and we're staying at Hatori's tonight. We should be back tomorrow afternoon." Shigure said on the other line.

"Okay," I replied and hung up. _I went back to kissing Tohru, and carried her upstairs to her room, laying her on the bed. While I kissed her, I started pulling at her clothes, until she stopped me._"Am I going to fast Miss Honda?" I asked concerned.

"It's not that. I want to give up everything to you, and let you give me everything…but…what about the others? Won't they be home soon?" she asked flushed.

"Not tonight. Something came up at Hatori's." I answered.

_After that she relaxed and soon we were stripped of all our clothes. We stared at each other bodies in amazement. She leaned back on the bed and looked up at me before closing her eyes. I kissed her a few more time then positioned myself marveling at her beauty that no one but me has touched. I moved in a little and she gasped at the new touch. I went in little by little, to let her adjust. When I reached her barrier I made sure she was comfortable._

"It's going to hurt."_Her eyes widened at this fact, before she closed them, bracing herself. I moved up, quickly tearing her barrier. She whimpered in pain. When the pain subsided, she nodded and I continued. We took it slow, savoring the new experience for us, before we finally reach our climax. We were both sweaty, and breathing heavily. Exhausted we crawled under the covers and fell asleep._

_Little did I know that this one night of passion would lead to trouble..._

_**Hope you liked it**_

_**Kyo: that damned rat gets to have all the fun**_

_**Yuki: listen you stupid cat she chose me get over it you had your chance**_

_**Kyo: why you –raises fists- lets go right here and now**_

_**Tohru: come on guys no fighting**_

_**Hatsuharu: if you're gonna fight why don't I take her to have some fun**_

_**Yuki and Kyo punch Hatsuharu and yell no way**_

_**SexiRuka: see what a simple relationship can cause and there will be more drama for the couple in the future**_

_**Tohru and Yuki: what do you mean?**_

_**SexiRuka: you will find out later bwahahaha**_


	2. its always calm before the storm

Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other?

_Thinking_

Talking

_Memories/flashbacks_

_disclaimer_

**Yuki pov**

I woke with a start when I heard a loud bang. _What the hell is going on? "_I hate that damn Akito" yelled a pissed kyo "now now kyo akito has been a lot nicer since Tohru's visit" said Shigure "I don't give a damn he's still a pain in the ass" yelled kyo. After the conversation downstairs I realized we slept the whole morning _oh shit. _I heard shigure ask where Tohru was because he wanted lunch then kyo offered to see if she was in her room. I cursed to myself and started getting dressed. Tohru woke and set up causing the blanket to fall off and started rubbing her eyes "what's wrong yuki" she asked sleepily "nothing" I replied unable to take my eyes off her beautiful bare chest. 5 seconds later kyo came bursting thru the door _damn I thought I locked it_ kyo took a look around with me half dressed and Tohru naked in bed then he started yelling again "what the hell rat boy why are u half naked in tohru's room" Tohru covered herself up as kyo continued yelling and I continued getting dressed. "What did you do to her do you think just because your a pretty boy you can do what ever you want" kyo yelled angrily hurting my ears "that's it me and you right now" kyo yelled as shigure walked through the door "what's with all the noise is our precious flower not feeling well" shigure asked kyo started yelling again "I found yuki in here half dressed and tohru's naked under the cover" shigure turned to yuki and Tohru "yuki you didn't deflower our precious flower did you" Tohru blushed and yuki remained silent "it must be true since you're not denying it yuki" shigure said and yuki still remained quiet then Tohru spoke up "can you guys leave I need to get dressed "even me" yuki said "yes even you yuki" Tohru said with a smile. We all left the room and I stood outside her door "yuki you know we will have to tell akito" shigure said "yea I know" I said emotionlessly

**Tohru pov**

The rest of the day was awkward kyo would just glare at yuki and shigure would only make his usual jokes about the whole thing I didn't want to get out of the bed but I had too I couldn't just let my boyfriend and his family starve since they are letting me stay here for free I walked out the room and winced inwardly with every step I would have to deal with the soreness I didn't want to trouble anyone and after last night I knew I would be sore for a couple of days I walked downstairs too he kitchen and made lunch when lunch was served kyo finally snapped "I cant stand eating knowing you purposely hurt Tohru in the most intimate of ways"

"Shut up you stupid cat its not like I forced her"

"Am I suppose to believe that, I know Tohru would go so far so quickly"

"Well you stupid cat it can happen to anyone if the mood is right"

kyo then looked at Tohru "did he pressure you in any way Tohru" he asked seriously "no he didn't kyo it just felt right at the time thank you for being concerned" she answered sweetly after that things calmed down but the drama was only beginning

Tohru /kyo /yuki: what!

SexiRuka: there will be more problems in just a couple of months

All: why!

SexiRuka: because it brings me joy


	3. the hidden truth

Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other?

_Thinking_

Talking

_Memories/flashbacks_

_**Disclaimer**_

**Normal****Pov**

It had been 2 months since the fight between Yuki and Kyo. Tohru and Yuki and tried to get intimate a few times but Kyo was always hovering around and then about a week ago Tohru started getting sick from certain smells and was trying her best to hide it not wanting to burden anyone.

**Tohru pov**

_ugh I hate being sick especially since it a burden to everyone and I have to cook_Tohru thought getting off the floor of the bathroom and going to the kitchen to cook breakfast when she had just started the food Yuki and Kyo walk in and she starts feeling sick from the smells. "Hey Kyo can you finish cooking breakfast for me" Tohru asks with a smile.

"Sure Tohru" Kyo said checking the food

"Thanks a lot Kyo" Tohru said leaving

"Something's wrong" said Yuki

"What do you mean "Kyo asked while stirring the food

"Ill be back finish the food" Yuki ordered then left

**Yuki pov**

Yuki went to find Tohru. He walks by the bathroom and hears Tohru talking to herself. He peeks in and sees her with her head on the toilet and he rushes in startling her "y-yuki" Tohru says lifting her head. Yuki goes over to his girlfriend pulling her hair back" why didn't you tell me you were sick ...SHIGURE CALL HATORI NOW! "Shigure walks up see Tohru the rushes to the phone to call Hatori.


	4. the truth reavealed

Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other?

_Thinking_

Talking

_Memories/flashbacks_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

Do I own Fruits Baskets? I will let Hinata Hyuuga answer that.

**Hinata: **sexiruka-sama only owns fruits baskets in her mind the only thing created by her is this story. –hinata looks at her script and blushes- u..um d-do iii h-have to r-read th-this.

Yes my little heiress

**Hinata: **i-if a-a-aya isn't n-naked in h-her c-closet a-and yuki and k-kyo aren't h-her l-l-lovers th-then sh-she dosent o-own it –hinata faints-

* * *

**Tohru pov**

"Why? I wasn't trying to worry anyone but now they called Hatori" Tohru thought as she was siting outside "im sure its nothing" she thought as she gazed at the flowers and thought how cool it would be to plant flowers at the hideout she was brought out of thoughts as a voice called her name she looked up to see Hatori "whats wrong Shigure called me and said you were sick and threw up" Tohru looked up at Hatori "I don't know I have been getting sick and having really weird cravings for 2 weeks now" she replied Hatori rested his chin on his head deep in thought and confused _"this is sweet little Tohru she cant be pregnant right she wouldn't have slept with yuuki" _he thought. He looked at Tohru's worried face and knew there was only one way to find out "Tohru I want you to tell me the truth have you slept with Yuki" he asked she blushed at the memory and resonded "we d-did once about 2 months ago" Hatori sighed then spoke shaking with anger at their stupidity but he calmed himself down. "im pretty sure I know whats wrong Tohru but I need to do a test first go get a plastic cup and pee in it" he told her "H-Hai" she said confused as she walked away when Tohru was gone Hatori went to his car to retrieve a pregnancy test when he returned Tohru was waiting with the cup and handed it Hatori he stucked the test in the cup for a few seconds "the test should take about 3 minutes" he said Tohru nodded as hitori dumped the contents of the cup on the ground and threw it away when the test beeped 3 minutes later Hatori's suspicions were correct this time he couldn't hold back his anger and stormed into the house to find yuki dropping the test. Tohru picked it to look at it and gasped when she saw it was a positive pregnancy test

* * *

Hatori pov

"im going to kill yuki he knows better and what will Akito do this is one big mess" he finds Yuki in the living room with Kyo and Shigure he grabs yuki by the collar and slams him againt the wall "are you stupid you know better" Hatori yelled at a confused Yuki while Shigure steps up to help Yuki he put his had on Hatori's arm "whats going on" Shigure asked "Tohru has been sick these last 2 weeks because of Yuki" he said turning his head to Shigure "wait shes been sick for 2 weeks and we didnt notice and how is it my fault" Yuki asked Hatori turned his attention back to Yuki "she's sick from morning sickness because you got her pregnant after that little adventure you 2 had 2 months ago" after Hatori's statement the room went silent with a shocked Yuki thinking _"i got tohru pregnant?"_


	5. love and future plans

Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other?

_Thinking_

Talking

_Memories/flashbacks_

**_Authors note_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to kougas older woman for her awesome review_**

Cannot wait for more! I go through withdraw if it takes too long for the next update, please hurry!

**This review made my day also there is a open poll to determine Tohru's baby(s) gender its multiple choice if you choose twins or triplets make sure u choose the sexes of the baby(s) each chapter should have a one month time skip**

**_Disclaimer_**

Do I own Fruits Baskets? I think I will let Sai answer

If SexiRuka owns fruits baskets then Naruto has a huge dick

**Recap**

Hatori turned his attention back to Yuki "she's sick from morning sickness because you got her pregnant after that little adventure you 2 had 2 months ago" after Hatori's statement the room went silent with a shocked Yuki thinking_"I got Tohru pregnant?"_

**One month later**

**Tohru's pov**

It had been a month since she had learned of her pregnancy Tohru was now nearing the end of her third month and she was currently reading through a baby book reading about the changes going on with her and the baby she was currently 11 weeks

**Your baby's growth: Fingernails appear**

By the end of this week your baby will be about two inches from head to bottom and still weigh about half an ounce—but she'll double in size and weight over the next three weeks. Other changes you can expect this week:

**Ears.** Your baby's ears will move toward their final position on the sides of her head.

**Genitalia. **Your baby's external genitalia are beginning to develop, and in a few weeks an ultrasound exam may tell you whether you're having a boy or girl.

**Action! **Your baby will begin to swallow and kick.

**Bones. **They will begin to slowly solidify, although most of the skeleton is still made of flexible material.

**Brain. **Nerve cells in the brain are busy connecting with each other, building pathways for future communication.

**All major organs will be fully developed.**

**Spinal nerves. **They will begin to stretch out from the spinal cord.

**Fingernails will begin to appear.**

**Heartbeat. **With a special handheld device, your doctor will be able to hear the fetus' rapid heartbeat.

**What's happening with you**

**Uterus expansion .**As you approach the end of the first trimester, your uterus continues to expand, almost filling your pelvis as it supports your growing baby.

**Waist growth .**Although you probably won't need to start wearing maternity clothes for a few more weeks, your waist is continuing to grow.

**Skin changes. **Your changing hormones have triggered an increase in your skin's production of melanin, which results in the development of a dark vertical line of pigmentation on your abdomen, called the linea nigra. This line is a common sign of pregnancy and will fade, although it may not disappear completely, after pregnancy. The fairer-skinned you are, the less noticeable this line will be, during and after pregnancy.

**Hair and nail changes. **Hormones also affect hair and nails. Many women discover that during pregnancy their nails grow faster and their hair stops shedding. As a result your hair will seem thicker and fuller than ever before.

After reading it she was excited about the baby kicking. "You are gonna be beautiful ne baby-Chan?" She asked the baby. She felt a kick right after and started to cry which startled Yuki who had been sitting beside her. (After learning about the baby they had been shocked then realized even though they were young they would keep the baby and were now excited about every little detail. They were planning to tell Akito but he had passed silently in his sleep before they had the chance) "What's wrong Ms. Honda" Yuki asked her, being very concerned.

"The baby kicked. Here feel," she replied taking his hand and placing it on her growing stomach causing him to blush. He then felt the baby kick and a smile crossed his face.

(Yuki pov)

Yuki was extremely happy right now, as feeling his child kick made him happy. He looked at Tohru with tears in his eyes he bent down and kissed her stomach causing her to blush. While he was still kissing her stomach Kyo and Shigure walked in and stared at awe at the tender moment.

"What are you doing Yuki?" asked a shocked Shigure

"The baby kicked," he answered wiping his eyes and smiling "our baby kicked"

Kyo and Shigure then sat down looking at the happy family.

"By the way Tohru I wanted to ask you this since we found out about the pregnancy." Yuki said

"Ask me what" Tohru wondered Yuki got down on one knee grabbed her hands "Tohru Honda after the baby is born will you marry me?"

(Tohrupov)

Tohruwas extremely happy but she knew she couldn't say yes.

"I'm happy for the offer Yuki and I do see myself with you years from now but the pregnancy and the baby will be hectic enough so we should wait until after the baby is born" Tohru replied with a smile.

The tender moment was interrupted by Kyo asking what they wanted for dinner.

"I can make dinner Kyo" Tohru told him.

"Are you stupid your resting and you won't clean and cook until your baby gets here your gonna need the energy to take care of it" Kyo yelled and Tohru smiled because he worried so much about her.

"Arigato" she said as Kyo left to go cook

"So Tohru what have you and yuki decided about the baby?" Shigure asked

"Well we decided that we are gonna buy two cribs for each of our rooms and Yuki would have the baby at night and I would during the day so that we both get enough sleep. We are gonna inform the school and my friends next month so that way I'll be excused my last month and when the baby is born Yuki can take after school study hall so when he comes home he can sleep" Tohru replied.

"Good plan but what about when you at school who is gonna have the baby?" Shigure asked.

"Well I don't like the idea of a day care so I read the schools policy and I'm allowed to bring the baby to school in a carrier, and if the baby makes a fuss I can just take my homework and go to the nurses office or the nurse can watch the baby for thing like P.E.. and tests where I won't be able too." She replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Shigure. When Kyo was done with the food, they ate in peace happy that things were going smoothly but they all knew it would not last.

**I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC I just like the way things are going as for the school policy I know schools don't really do that but I wanted them to in the story because there will be enough problems as it is**

**Yuki: no fair**

**SexiRuka: Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke: leave my woman alone your being annoying-eyes glow red-**

**Yuki: -pales- how did he get here**

**SexiRuka: easy my wishes always come true**


	6. And so it begins

Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other?

_Thinking_

Talking

_Memories/flashbacks_

**_Authors note_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to bluesroyalty98 for their awesome review_**

I took the time to stop freaking right now to tell you my reaction, you very believable writer! *gasp* hands fluttering around my face.

I don't do that often. You get a cookie.

Drama brings my joy as well! Bwa ha ha ha ha, bring on the morning sickness

**This review made my day also there is a open poll to determine Tohru's baby(s) gender its multiple choice if you choose twins or triplets make sure u choose the sexes of the baby(s) each chapter should have a one month time skip**

**_Disclaimer_**

Do I own Fruits Baskets? I think I will let naruto answer

Naruto- BELIEVE IT

Dude this is a disclaimer

Naruto- what's that?

-Face palm- just read the story

**Recap**

"Well I don't like the idea of a day care so I read the schools policy and I'm allowed to bring the baby to school in a carrier, and if the baby makes a fuss I can just take my homework and go to the nurses office or the nurse can watch the baby for things like P.E.. and tests where I won't be able too." She replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Shigure. When Kyo was done with the food, they ate in peace happy that things were going smoothly but they all knew it would not last.

**One week later**

**Tohru pov**

I was just waking up. I turned over and saw that it was 5 in the morning. I groaned and turned over. I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew that if I did I would oversleep. I dragged myself up and leaned over to wake Yuki up. We originally were going to have cribs in separate rooms, but there would be times in the night where the baby would need both its parents, so we had decided we would share a room so we could both be in the same room with the baby. When I finally got Yuki awake, I got dressed in my school uniform. I was at the end of my third month; my bump was noticeable now so I started wearing a jacket, but I wouldn't be wearing one after today. We were going to tell the school about my condition next month, but at the rate my stomach was growing, I wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. Therefore, we are telling the principal today. I was extremely nervous about the meeting and how everyone would react when they found out today. I still haven't told my friends and I don't even want to think about Yuki's fan club. I could tell it was going to be a rough day. Yuki had finally finished getting dressed and we headed downstairs hand in hand for breakfast. Since I was pregnant, Kyo wouldn't let me do any housework, so he had decided to do it. It was a nice break. We sat at the table and ate breakfast with a comfortable silence around us.

"So todays the big day?" asked Shigure from across the table. I nodded as I ate some rice.

"I'm kind of worried about things going to go well," I confessed. Yuki grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"It will go well as long as we're together," he said with a smile. I blushed slightly and nodded. When breakfast was, finished kyo grabbed our dishes and went to wash them. That was our usual morning routine now. While we waited for kyo, we got out my pregnancy book that we read once a week to see how everything was progressing. Yuki sat beside me as we read in silence.

_Your Baby in Week 12 of Pregnancy_

By now, your baby weighs a full half-ounce and is about the size of a large plum. Most of his systems are in place, though there's still plenty of maturing to do. For one thing, his fetal digestive system is beginning to practice contraction movements necessary for eating, and his bone marrow is busy making white blood cells — weapons against germs once he's out of your safe haven. The pituitary gland (at the base of the brain) has started producing the hormones that'll enable him (or her) to make babies of his (or her) own in a couple of decades or so.

_Your Body in Week 12 of Pregnancy_

If all those changes in your baby sound dizzying, that may just be you dealing with yet another problematic pregnancy symptom: Lots of women experience occasional dizziness and/or feel faint due to progesterone, which causes increased blood flow to your baby by relaxing your own blood vessels. The decrease in blood flow to your body and brain, along with typically lower blood-sugar levels during pregnancy, can set your world a-spinning. Do your part to keep your equilibrium by eating regularly, getting adequate rest, and standing up slowly.

_Week 12 Pregnancy Tip: Sex Drive_

Your best friend says being pregnant turned her into a sex kitten — but you feel more like a dead fish (and just about as bloated…which makes you feel even less sexy). What's the deal with your sex drive? Hormones hit every woman differently, turning up the heat for some and throwing ice water on others. Pregnancy symptoms can also stand between you and a good time — after all, it's hard to purr when you're busy gagging on dinner, or to get busy when you barely have the energy to get undressed, or for your partner to take advantage of those extra-large breasts when you have a strict look-but-don't-touch (ouch!) policy in effect. Rest assured, whatever you're feeling is normal. Just stay emotionally connected with your partner, and remember — and remind your partner — that many women who've lost that lovin' feeling in the first trimester get it back in the second, in spades…so don't be surprised if a very warm front moves into your bedroom soon.

_Week 12 Pregnancy Symptoms_

**Decreasing****need****to****urinate****frequently:**That gotta-go feeling may finally be starting to wane. But be sure to practice your Kegel exercises throughout the next several months to help prevent pregnancy-induced incontinence down the line.

**Fatigue:**Throughout this first trimester, your body is working overtime to build the placenta, which is likely zapping your energy. So let yourself rest when you feel the need, and take advantage of any opportunities to sleep now — before your baby arrives and demands three a.m. feedings.

**Excessive****saliva:**This annoying pregnancy symptom will likely go away as you head into your second trimester. Minimize your discomfort (and distaste) by chewing sugarless gum or swishing mouthwash.

**Flatulence:**One way to decrease this embarrassing pregnancy symptom is to slow down when you eat. Scarfing down food can cause you to swallow air, which creates gas pockets in your already-overtaxed belly.

**Increased****sense****of****smell:**If your nose knows a little too much lately, (you can tell what your hubby ate for lunch the moment he walks in the door), try opening the windows. Alternatively, keep a lemon wedge nearby, and sniff it when you start to smell a nausea-inducing odor — citrus can quell queasiness.

**Increased****vaginal****discharge:**Extra discharge is completely normal during pregnancy — thanks to increased estrogen, which stimulates your body's mucous membranes. Stay dry by wearing panty liners.

**Occasional****headaches:**Be sure to eat regularly throughout the day — skipping meals causes' low blood sugar, which can trigger headaches. Also, remember that it's usually okay to take acetaminophen during pregnancy (but make sure your medical practitioner gives you the go-ahead first).

I was not looking forward to those symptoms. Some of the facts in the book had Yuki and I blushing, but we found it nice to see how the baby was developing. I closed the book and Yuki put it away in its usual spot. We sat on the couch talking about the baby's progress over the weeks. I was slightly sad that the baby hadn't kicked again, but I was still in the early stages of my pregnancy. Yuki had told me not to worry about it. Kyo was finally ready to go, so we got up and headed to school, not knowing how hectic the day was really going to get.

Yuki: why do you like torturing us?

Me: I don't really torture you its more like a heads up

Yuki: did you forget you are writing the story so therefore you are doing it on purpose

Me: I will kill you yuki –pulls out giant mallet-

Tohru: please don't, I want my baby to have a father

**I know this chapter didn't involve the school but that will be next chapter because of the drama and how long I plan to make the chapter**


	7. Euphoria

**Who knew rats and rice balls could love each other?**

_Thinking_

Talking

_**Memories/flashbacks**_

* * *

Authors note

This chapter is dedicated to hatterking222 for their awesome review

More...soon...please I would beg but I cant but please...soon...more

This review made my day also there is a open poll to determine Tohru's baby(s) gender its multiple choice if you choose twins or triplets make sure u choose the sexes of the baby(s) each chapter should have a one month time skip

* * *

Disclaimer

Do i own Fruits baskets I think i will let Hikari answer that

Hikari: um... where am i -gets tears in her eyes-

Me: my other story

Hikari: wheres my mommy and auntie Haruhi

Me: back in the other story

Hikari: -cries- MOMMY?

Shinju: sorry i dont think Hikari was ready for this -leads Hikari away-

* * *

**Tohrus pov**

We had finally made it school. The boys walked on either side of me in a protective manner. I chucked softly to myself at their behavior. We arrived at where the lockers are and chose three lockers right next to each other. I was about to bend down and take off my shoes when I felt myself being lifted off the ground I looked behind me and saw it was Kyo holding me while Yuki was on the ground slipping off my shoes. Kyo sat me down and I slipped on my school slippers. We put our stuff away and walked side by side to the principals office and sat down while waiting to be seen. After a few minutes we were called back to the office to speak with principal. We made our way back and entered the office. Yuki and I took the chairs in front of the desk while Kyo stood. I grabbbed Yuki's hand and took a deep breath as I explained the situation to the principal. After we left the office a huge load had been taken off my chest. Tthe principal was very understanding and said he would inform the school of the situation but what I didnt expect was the way he would do it.

Attention students and faculty, congradulations are in order, our very own Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma are expecting a baby, I would ask that they are treated kindly and with respect, that is all.

I just knew the rest of the day was going to be chaos.

We walked down the hallway and got bongarded by girls.

"Omg is it true?"

"Congratulations Yuki!"

"Do you know what the baby's gender is?"

Yuki was starting to looked overwhelmed, so I tried to step in to answer questions.

"Yes everyone, I'm pregnant and thanks but we don't know what gender the baby is yet." After addressing their questions I got glares from half the girls. They just turned back to Yuki and kept chatting with him. Pretty soon his fan club showed up.

"What's this I hear about you and Yuki having a baby? I knew it, you are just a tramp and only wanted to get in Yuki's pants," the leader announced with an evil grin. Yuki and Kyo were shocked that she could be so mean to a pregnant girl. I looked down and tears started forming in my eyes. Just as Yuki was about to lose his temper, my best friends Hana and Uo showed up to save the day.

"Anything else you want to say to her?" Uo asked. She cracked her knuckles and glared at them while Hana just stared and chanted about electric waves. It wasn't long before the fan club was running away. Hana and Uo both turned to me with frowns.

"What's wrong guys?" i asked, suddenly nervous. They both smiled, hugged me and said congratulations.

"Why didnt you tells us sooner?" Uo asked.

"It's a long story," I replied

"It doesn't matter as long as she told us," Hana said as we all walked to class together.

When we reached the class room I sat down at my desk while everyone stood around it and chattered. Well, it was more like Hana and Uo were lecturing Yuki about taking care of me while Kyo just stood there laughing at him. Finally, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. Throughout class, I kept getting glares. Class had gotten awkward fast, but my day brightened when Yuki grabbed my hand reassuringly from his seat next to me. I smiled at the father of my baby and he smiled back before we turned our attention back to class.

School passed quicker then I expected it would. I still got glares at every other turn, but I was used to that. What I wasn't used to were the glares my baby was getting. I kept placing my arms over my stomach to protect my baby. We walked home with Hana and Uo, who wanted to hang out and talk about baby things. After they left, things seemed to settle some. We were sitting in the living room. Kyo started saying how he wanted to do something about all those people who gave me dirty looks today. I looked down and Yuki leaned over me.

"Whats wrong Tohru, is something bothering you?" he asked. I started crying and both boys looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Kyo asked me

"I dont think I can handle school," I confessed. "I'm ok with being glared at, but it hurts me to know that people are glaring at my baby and judging it like its their fault." I started crying harder.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other momentarily, then Yuki spoke.

"It's okay Tohru, I understand how you feel. It's my baby too. But you don't have to worry. You have us, Saki, and Arisa to protect you and the baby; not to mention the teachers are there to help, too."

"Yea, and if anyone tries anything they will have to answer to me," Kyo said with a fist pump. I looked at my boyfriend and his cousin and smiled. Yuki knelt in front of me and wiped my tears away, then laid his head against my stomach.

"Everything will be fine tohru as long as you have us." From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyo nod his head. I looked at my new found family and smiled with tears of joy falling down my face. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Yuki's head, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere with my family.

* * *

**hey everyone dont forget about the poll and check my website for news and updates**

**thank you**


End file.
